Shiba Tatsuya/Relationships
Shiba Tatsuya relationship poll Shiba Miyuki "To me, the only thing I can feel is truly precious is you alone, Miyuki." Shiba Tatsuya to Shiba Miyuki, Volume 8, Chapter 14 The relationship of Tatsuya and Miyuki is one of the focal point in the story of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. Tatsuya and Miyuki do not act as normal sibling should, and instead, acts more like lovers. Erika commented that they (Tatsuya and Miyuki) treat each other beyond that of a loving couple. The way Tatsuya and Miyuki act around each other in public tends to cause various commotion and reaction among their peers, embarassment to discomfort to exasperation. Due to the experiment conducted on him as a child by his aunt and mother, Tatsuya's emotions have dissappeared, except for the familiar love that he has for his little sister, Miyuki. Miyuki is the only person who Tatsuya natural loves and his love for her is his only remaining strong emotions He views himself as a tool designed specifically to guard Miyuki and considers it a privilege and an honor to be her Guardian. Tatsuya constantly spoils Miyuki, going along with her whims as much as possible and is willing to spend a bulk of his finances just to make his sister happy. Tatsuya is rather extreme and agrressive when it comes to protecting Miyuki. Tatsuya is willing to kill anyone who dares to cause Miyuki harm and he is willing to get into trouble just to protect her. Tatsuya would destroy anything that would cause Miyuki harm indiscriminately, immediate or otherwise. Still, Tatsuya acknowledges Miyuki's prowess and skill in magic and is willing to bring her along in the battlefield if she so chooses. Tatsuya has been rendered speechless by Miyuki's beauty and he constantly comments and compliments the beauty of his sister, much to Miyuki's delight and embarassment. Tatsuya is the only person who can calm Miyuki down when she is in a tantrum. Tatsuya is absolutely terrified of losing Miyuki. He had cried for the first time in the series when Miyuki was in the verge of death during the Okinawa Invasion and he went in a rampage soon afterwards to avenge his little sister. Chiba Erika Erika is one of the close friends of the Shiba's siblings. Because of her carefree and optimistic personality, she is someone who Tatsuya could easily talk with. Sometimes, Tatsuya reveals his true evil nature when he teases back Erika. He also one of many people who witnesses most of Erika's embarrassing moments. In the Enrollment Chapter volume 1, when Erika was surrounded by clubs's employers, Tatsuya thinks it was because she is a beauty, just a different type of beauty compare to Miyuki. Furthermore, Tatsuya was impressed by Erika's physical abilities and later acknowledged her observation skill. In Nine Schools Competition Chapter volume 3, Tatsuya was chosen as a competitor and he felt depressed on the stage because of the negative atmosphere and pressure from the audience, Erika bravely lead her class through Bloom row to cheer for Tatsuya, which made him feel better. In Visitor Arc Chapter 15, Tatsuya tried to dissuade Erika from continuing when she was starting to get close to the truth about his relationship with the Yotsuba family. However, when she was about to ask, he yelled at her, silencing her not with his tone or volume, but with his intent. He told her that she shouldn't go any further than that, or it would make things awkward for everyone, which she agreed. This hints that either he does not want Erika to get entangled with his dark past, or he simply does not want Erika to reveal this secret. Tatsuya usually the one who cheer Erika up when she is upset or feeling down. Saegusa Mayumi Mayumi is the first person that Tatsuya meets in high school and is someone who he is quite close to. She is one of the people that Tatsuya finds hard to read. Angelina Kudou Shields Tatsuya feels sympathy for Lina, as he believes that she is not suited for millitary worked, and also feels the burden that they both must uphold as stragetic-class magicians. Mitsui Honoka "This may be an underhanded way of speaking, but, I do like you. However, that's only as a friend. No matter how hard you try, I will never be able to think of you as a special woman. That will definitely be something painful for you — something that will hurt you."Saying so, a powerless smile drifted across his face."Which is why I cannot answer your feelings." -Tatsuya to Honoka, Volume 5, Part 1 Although Tatsuya is conscious about Honoka's feelings for him, he cannot reciprocate those feelings due to his lack of strong emotions. He informs her about this during the Summer Holidays, and Honoka responds by saying that she believes him, and that she'll keep liking him until she feels the same for someone else. Despite this, he appears to carry at least some feelings for her, as he felt guilty when he gave her a pair of crystal accessories (which were chosen by Miyuki) for her birthday present, and he saw her reaction afterwards. Yotsuba Maya Tatsuya is wary of his aunt's control over his life. Unlike others, he is unafraid and unsubmissive towards her and is capable of holding a casual conversation with her. They have a very business like relationship, with him not being considered a full member of the Yotsuba Clan and he shows great reluctance in asking for help. Kazama Harunobu Kazama is Tatsuya's commanding officer. There is a definite bond of friendship between them due to their both being disciples of the same master, but should the situation demand it, both would desert the other without a second thought. Kokonoe Yakumo The two share a close that can be said is a bit more than a simple "master and student", possibly family-like. Yakumo is usually one of Tatsuya's top sources of information, as well as a teacher for any specially requested training, such as helping Miyuki prepare for the "Mirage Bat" event, or helping Tatsuya counteract "Parade" Fujibayashi Kyouko The two appear to share nothing more than a professional relationship Category:Relationships